Valkyrie of Arendelle
by Kain772
Summary: An continuation of the Frozen tail with Anna becoming a strong woman. When Arendelle is besieged by an unknown army and navy and Elsa away will Anna rise to the occasion.
1. Chapter 1

I did not create frozen and I don't now own these characters. This is just a fun story.

Anna started to play with her braids while she listened to the reports on Arendelle's production facilities. The summer blizzard, that happened last year, had put many things behind schedule. The reports were important but Anna couldn't help but let her mind wander. Elsa normally did these kinds of things but she left several days ago to work on her abilities. They found out the hard way that if Elsa neglected her powers for too long her powers would begin to flare out of her without meaning to. How she went for years without using her powers, and starting a few ice ages like last summer, was a miracle. So every few months Else would travel up into the mountains north of Arendelle to practice and use her abilities. This left Anna as Regent and she took over all aspects of ruling.

"That's it your majesty." The words snapped Anna out of her day dreaming.

"Thank you for the update. Queen Elsa will be very happy with the progress." Anna replied as she stood up, all the people in the throne room stood with her and started filing out of the throne room. Thankfully this was the last thing for the day. Anna walked over to Kai "Can you send for Guard Captain Rolo and have him meet me at the East training yard. I would like to have a work out since I have been sitting all day". Since the gates had opened Anna had met many new people and tried many new things and she found many new things she liked to do.

With Elsa out training and Kristoff also up in the mountains it meant that Anna had to fill her hours alone and the one thing that she liked to do alone was training. Anna learned that she was very good at sword play and archery. Guard Captain Rolo spent many years sparing with her father. Little known to Anna and Elsa their father was an expert swordsman and their mother was a big fan of archery, Guard Captain Rolo said it helped her mother focus and gave her a chance to think. Anna went to her room and changed her dress for a pantaloons and a shirt. Anna arrived in the east training yard but the Guard Captain Rolo had not arrived yet. Anna walked over picked out a practice bow, grabbed several arrows then walked over to the targets and started to loose arrows into the targets down range. After using up her first quiver of arrows she started to wonder where the Guard Captain was when his voice rang out behind her.

"I was wrong princess your abilities surpass your mothers. Your natural talent with the bow and sword is uncanny". Anna didn't even hear him come in and start watching her. The Guard Captain was a man that liked order and his appearance mimicked that. Clean shaved, trimmed straw colored hair, piercing green eyes and he stood taller than Anna but not as tall as Kristoff. Only thing that showed his age is the wrinkles at the corner of his eyes and mouth.

"Do you feel up to a lesson Guard Captain" Anna said with a smile. After having her aid fetch her arrows and putting her bow away. They headed over to the training ring.

Anna was lying in bed, after a couple of hours sparing with the Guard Captain, with fatigued muscles. Something had woken her up but Anna couldn't quite place the noise. Finally Anna realized that someone was talking to her.

"Your Majesty I'm sorry to wake you but there is a very urgent message for you".

"Where is Elsa" Anna asked as she rolled away from the sound.

"Your Majesty the Queen is out practicing her abilities" Anna finally realized that her new handmaiden was standing at the door with a worried expression on her face, Anna finally rolled out of bed and started heading toward the door. "Your majesty your robe" Anna looked down and noticed she was in her bed cloths. Anna allowed her handmaiden put a robe on her and she sleepily walked into the sitting area and noticed the once flowing black hair now with streaks of silvered age running through it that announced Admiral Regar was in the room and looking worried. This snapped Anna out of her sleep walking. Anna pulled her hair back and Sasha tied a ribbon around it.

"Admiral what is wrong" Anna asked.

The Admiral pulled on his black and silver beard like he did when something was bothered him. "Your Majesty one of our merchant fleets was attacked by an unmarked fleet. We can't confirm our losses but only two of the merchant ships were able to make it to Admiral Westerguards base on Kristinasund Island" Anna just stood there in shock. No one has attacked one of Arendelle's fleets since her father was very young. "Admiral Westerguard has reported that he was mobilizing the entire fleet based there to search for survivors and to try and find out who attacked us" Admiral Regar was always direct, to the point but very warm and grandfather like.

"Sasha please go wake Kai and General Lars and we will meet them in the library" Anna started simple; the library was where all the maps were, Anna lead the Admiral to the library. Shasha ran off down the hall with her straw colored hair flying behind her. Shasha was young and energetic and was trained well. Her pale skin, slight frame, straw colored hair and blue eyes made her look more like a ghost or angle then a handmaiden.

Anna still needed a while to wrap her head around what she just heard. "Alright Admiral Regar if Admiral Westerguard is mobilizing the fleet at Kristiansand then we need to make sure our fleet here is ready to protect Arendelle. What is the status of the home fleet"? Even though there probably was a report on this earlier this week she can't remember anything about it right now. Most of the home fleet was damaged in some way last summer when Elsa accidently froze the fjord.

"Our six frigates are repaired and battle ready, Queen Elsa's Lance is also battle ready just needs supplies. The Spirit of Anna is sea worthy but still needs to be rearmed, restocked and out of dry dock. It could be done quickly if needed" Admiral Regar replied pulling on his beard again. It was fairly common that Galleon class ships to be named after the Royal family. Anna didn't even realize that there was a ship named after her until a few months ago. After Anna did find out she got to see the ship in dry dock undergoing repairs. It was the biggest ship in the home fleet and it was the most beautiful ship she had ever seen. It was the least damaged of all the ships and so it was the last to be repaired.

"Let's go ahead and send a runner to the dry dock and have them set up shifts of men to work all day and night if necessary to get the Spirit of Anna up and ready as soon as possible" as Anna finished that statement Kai and General Lars both walk in looking a whole lot better than Anna did. General Lars was an imposing man during the day, he was even more so when he was woken up in the middle of the night. General Lars was so tall he made Kristoff look small, which meant Lars made Anna feel like a child again. The Generals long white hair as usual was neatly pulled back, his mustache neatly arranged as if it was freshly oiled and his ocean blue eyes where barely visible through his permanently guarded eye lids against the sun that had not yet risen.

"Kai I would like you to get a messenger up here as quickly as possible and have one that is familiar with the northern mountains. General Lars one of our merchant fleets was attacked by an unknown enemy fleet and we don't know the losses. I want to know about the army's readiness to withstand a ground assault".

"Your Majesty don't you think you might be over reacting" General Lars replied with a touch of annoyance as he walked over to the map that Anna and Regar were standing at.

"Elsa and I have been talking about possible repercussions after our incident with the Southern Isles and the severing relations with Wesalton. I want to be prepared in case this isn't some random act of piracy. Now if you please the status of the Army" Anna was tired and Elsa has said many times that Anna was too timid at times. So Anna was trying to be more assertive with the General.

General Lars's white eyebrows rose with shock at Anna's response. "Well we could have several squads here in three days' time to reinforce the guards of Arendelle. The rest of the Army is ready to move from the summer base to block the land route to Arendelle in two days."

"Thank you General I want to have the Army start sending scouts to make sure no ships are sitting off the coast line dropping troops near our door step. Just in case. I'm sorry to wake you up but I want messengers sent immediately" just as Anna finished the sentence Kai walked in with the messenger.

"Thank you for coming so quickly" the messenger bowed, stood and continued to tuck his shirt in. Anna sat down and started penning a message to Elsa. "I want you to head north out of Arendelle, to the forest southeast of the north mountain. There is a cabin there that a man lives there his name is Kristoff, he will be able to find Elsa." Anna grabbed the glass of water that was sitting next to her to wet her dry throat. "Tell him that there is an emergency in Arendelle. Princess Anna needs him to find the Queen as quickly as possible. If he asks about me just tell him that everything is Bluebell".

Everyone gave Anna an odd look but Anna just kept speaking. "If he isn't there you should spend the night at the cabin and if he doesn't return by morning I want you to head to the north mountain Queen Elsa might be at her ice palace". Anna then handed the message for Elsa to Kai. Kai then sprinkled sand over the message to dry the ink, then rolled up the message, warmed some wax and Anna pushed her stamp in to the wax from her necklace stamp. "When you get to the ice palace stand at the bottom of the stairs and say as loud as possible 'That Arendelle has an emergency'. After that wait a bit before going up the stairs to look for the Queen". It might sound strange but the big snow monster that Elsa created still guards her palace and will not attack if someone says that phrase.

Anna then walked over to one of the many book shelves and pulls out then book holding the map to the Valley of the Living Rock. "If Elsa is no ware to be found then return to Kristoff's cabin and spend another night there if he still doesn't show up then take this map and head north east from his cabin and you will be on the route labeled on this map. Finally if the people there don't know where Elsa is then return to Kristoff's cabin and spend one last night. If Kristoff still doesn't return come back to Arendelle" Anna looked to the messenger to see if he has any questions. The messenger bowed once again and left the sitting room. Anna then looked to her advisors to see what else they might recommend.

"Your majesty I think that we are as prepared as we can be for tonight" General Lars spoke once the door closed.

"You both may go and send off messengers with my orders. I'm sorry for waking you both" when Anna finished her sentence General Lars was at the door and out.


	2. Chapter 2

Still don't own Frozen. I claim nothing here.

Valkyrie of Arendelle 2:

Anna turned and Admiral Regar was still looking at the map of Arendelle's territory fiddling with his black and silver beard. "Is there anything else we should do Admiral" Anna asked.

"You have done everything I can think of your majesty. I just can't help but wonder who would do this. Our navy is strong enough to keep most pirates and opposing nations from bothering us" Admiral then unrolled a larger map of the world surrounding Arendelle. "Weselton has a large standing army but its navy couldn't do anything like this in this amount of time. Southern Isles has big enough navy but it would take them more than a year to stock of up enough supplies to outlast us in siege". The Admiral then started listing other countries around Arendelle and most of them are ether good allies, trade partners that are nearly dependent on Arendelle for something and others that couldn't sport a navy or army large enough to threaten Arendelle.

"If you had to assault Arendelle how would you do it" Anna asked.

The Admiral pulled out the prior map of just Arendelle and began. "Arendelle is a defenders fantasy and an attackers nightmare. The mountains surrounding Arendelle makes moving an army nearly impossible. You will have to move an army by ship and then disembark them on the eastern part of the fjord. Then you will have to have a navy that can wipe out ours and still be able to lock down the town while the army sieges the eastern walls which are the weakest. Then once the ground forces take the eastern tower they could lower the chain protecting the harbor. That would allow there ships into the city then they would have to assault the castle itself. Another nightmare but they could theoretically just starve us out. In the end no one country near us could even remotely threaten us".

Hearing the destruction of her city made Anna's heart skip a beat. Maybe the General was right and Anna was over reacting to some random act of piracy. It did sound pretty crazy to want to attack Arendelle, plus Arendelle was a peaceful kingdom that had many alliances and trade partners. Why would anyone attack us?

"Why don't you try and go get some sleep Admiral. I'm sure we can't do much else tonight" with that Admiral Regar bowed and left. Shasha then opened the door to lead Anna to her bedroom but Anna just shook her head. Sleep wasn't going to come to Anna after all the things that happened tonight. "I am going to go for a walk why don't you go and get some more sleep" with that Anna walked out of the sitting room and went find a quiet room where she could gather her thoughts. Anna found herself in the art room staring at the pictures maybe Joan would be able to help her out. Anna then lay down on the couch and started thinking about why she had such a bad feeling about this attack.

After laying there for a while Anna began to talk things out with Joan. "Weselton has the army but no way to move them, Southern Isles has the navy but not the supplies alone nether could hope to defeat Arendelle." Anna put her arm across her face "What good would it do to conquer Arendelle for ether".

Anna knew the answer already though. Arendelle had a lot of skilled workers that could turn just about any raw material into useable goods. During the hard winter months many people had very little to do other then make things, wool in to fabric, fabric into clothing, tapestries, rugs just about anything. The amount of skilled workers in the city is what brought in Arendelle's wealth. Arendelle also had plenty of natural resources to feed those workers. What country wouldn't want what Arendelle had? Then a thought struck Anna but she tried to cast it away as soon as she thought about it. Alone no one could defeat Arendelle, but more than one country could overcome Arendelle's defenses. If the attackers could conquer Arendelle how would they keep the two countries from turning on each other over the spoils of the war?

Just as the first rays of sunlight started to creep the usual bells started to toll announcing the sunrise. Anna learned to ignore then bells when she was younger three bell tolls at sunrise. Anna continued to lay there but the bells continued ringing. Anna stood up from the couch when the door to the art room opened. Kai and a guardsman both stood there with a panicked look on both their faces.

"Speak quickly what is going on" Anna started.

"Your majesty there is an unmarked fleet unloading troops across the fjord from Arendelle" the guardsman spoke "We were only just able to see then when the sun started to appear over the mountains".

"I'm going to get some cloths on I want runners sent to get reports from Guard Captain Rolo, Admiral Regar and General Lars as quickly as possible" the guardsman and Kai ran off to do her wishes. Anna quickly ran to her rooms and Shasha had already had a dress out for her. "No Shasha. Today is not the day for dresses; get me what I would ware for training" Anna then moved behind the dressing screen and pulled off her night cloths as Shasha started handing her new underclothes, pantaloons and a blouse. The cloths were much nicer than the ones she would ware while she trained. They were cloths befitting her station after she pulled on the clothing Anna sat down the started braiding the right side of her head, Shasha started in on the other side. Anna got ready in record time then walked swiftly to the castle walls so she could see what was happening.

The moment Anna could see over the wall she gasped at the site. More than twenty ships where sitting in the fjord. The ships where not close enough to fire on Arendelle but she could see many of them where unloading men on to the eastern beaches and the men were moving up into the mountains like a stain creeping into a shirt. Anna just stood there a moment when she heard movement to her left. Looking over she saw General Lars looking through a looking glass. Anna made her way over next to the General

"What do you see General" Anna asked.

"I'm no seaman but it appears only twelve of the ships are war ships. Three look like galleons the rest look like frigates. The army moving up into the mountains in the east are hard to make out but I swear I can almost see the red and black of Weselton" General Lars then handed the looking glass to Anna. "I also want to formally apologize about last night my demeanor and attitude where inexcusable your majesty".

"You can remind me when we get through all this to give you a stern talking to" Anna replied as she looked through the glass. The ships jumped to only half the distance and she could see what the General was saying. Only half of the ships looked to be armed, all but two seemed to be filled with an army. The last two looked to be stocked with enough supplies to last a year or more.

"Your majesty" Anna looked to General Lars and he was pointing to the harbor. Arendelle's ships where moving out of the harbor and taking up defensive positions in front of the city walls. Anna looked to down from the wall and saw Shasha and Kai waiting for her if she needed anything. Anna then yelled down.

"I want seven carrier pigeons sent to Kristinasund each with letters saying Arendelle is under siege we need the army and Admiral Westerguards fleet. Once the letters are penned I will stamp my seal. General Lars I want you to work the Guard Captain Rolo to shore up our defenses of the east wall. I also want all able bodied men to head to the armory and be equipped. If you could also choose a sword and bow for me and have them sent up here as well" Anna then started to watch the enemy ships through the looking glass again.

If Anna's request for weaponry struck the General as odd he didn't voice it. All he said was "Your Majesty" before hurrying down the stairs.

There was little Anna could do right now so she too went down the stairs where Kai was waiting for her.

"Kai I'm going to head down to the Admirals office have someone bring the pigeon messages, my weapons and some bread brought there" Anna then started to walk towards the door. Four guardsmen fell in behind her. Normally Anna would walk through the entire city and never have a guardsmen fallow her, but normal just got blown away with the north wind.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Frozen or any of the characters. This is a fun story.

Valkyrie of Arendelle 3:

Once across the bridge Anna could sense the fear in the air. People would stop and look at her as they walked by, for every person that went by she would give them a warm smile and a nod of her head. This brought many to bow or curtsy to her and when they hurried off there seemed to be more of a sense of urgency and less fear. Moving through the city was a slow affair, only after Anna was over half way to the docks, did Anna think it would have been quicker to ride. Then of course she wouldn't have been able to give nearly as many reassuring smiles and nods. By the time Anna reached the Admirals office near the docks she felt as though the feeling of fear was quickly being replaced. One of the guardsmen opened the door and announced her presence to the room.

Admiral Regar immediately began to lay down his thoughts "Your Majesty I have moved the fleet outside the walls if they want to attack Arendelle's fleet they will be in range of the walls archers. If the army moves in to assault the walls they will be in range of the fleet. I hope that this will simply be a show of force from someone and no fighting will actually happen. The runner that you sent to the dry dock came by here on his way; I took the liberty and told him that you would be here instead I hope you don't mind" Anna cursed at herself for not thinking about those runners. They would have had to double back to get the information to her.

"General Lars thinks the army disembarking might have the colors of Weselton. Though I thought you said they couldn't float a navy this large" Anna spoke as she walked over to the table and took a seat at the edge.

"Weselton as of last summer had only three frigates. The navy in the fjord has three Galleons six frigates and three fast moving skiffs. The only country that still uses the skiffs is the Southern Isles. The rest are merchant ships that were filled with men and supplies from the looks" of course Admiral Regar could recognize the ships just by looking at them through a looking glass.

So Joan was right Anna thought to herself. Weselton and Southern Isles have forged an alliance. To what end though, force Arendelle to once again trade with them or destroy Arendelle and take its people and force them to work for them.

"We can only assume that the Southern Isles and Weselton have allied against us Admiral. What do you mean that you hope that no fighting will happen? What else could happen" Anna couldn't help but ask.

"Well, in the past before even my time, countries would march on each other; but before too much blood shed the countries would negotiate a treaty of some sort. In past instances the countries would negotiate for land, supplies or something else that they want. If your suspicions are correct they may just want us to once again trade with them" Anna couldn't believe what she just heard. Move all these men and ships just to get something.

"You mean like cats; a lot of hissing and making themselves look all mean and tuff but then the cats just walk away" Anna thought she sounded ridiculous just saying it.

"Would you rather have blood in the streets, the bodies of our enemies piled up along the wall and the fjord red and littered with broken ships" the Admiral asked.

"No I guess the later would be preferred. When will we know what their intentions are" Anna asked showing her youth and inexperience, just as Kai walked in with multiple messages for Anna to stamp, bread, weapons for Anna and blue wax.

"Blue wax? We always use red wax" Anna looked to Kai who looked to Admiral Regar.

"Your Majesty blue wax is reserved for emergencies only. When any commander in the Arendelle military sees the blue wax they will know that Arendelle is in trouble" Admiral Regar said. Again Anna showed her youth and inexperience. Maybe she should just leave the defense to the people that know what they are doing. Kai warmed the wax over a candle and Anna pressed her seal into all of them and then went to stand and leave when General Lars walked in with a runner fallowing quickly behind. General Lars waved the runner forward to speak first the runner knelled.

"Your Majesty. The dock master said the repairs to the Anna have been complete the dock men will work all day and all night if needed to make sure that in the morning the Spirit of Anna will be battle ready and on the water" the runner then stood and moved outside.

General Lars than added to the runners report "Your Majesty. Guard Captain Rolo has doubled the Guardsmen on the walls and has the reserves equipping as we speak. I also think you should have runners sent to all the markets in the city and have them stop all food sales. If this becomes a siege we want to make sure we ration our food stores as much as possible". Food Anna didn't even think about food. Why was she playing at war, these men trained their whole lives for war she didn't know anything. Kai stood looking at her with a concerned face holding all seven letters. Seven what a crazy number, seven birds what was she thinking. Anna dropped her head and covered her face with her hands.  
"Princess Anna how do you want the letters sent" Kai asked.

"All…" Anna stopped what if she was doing everything wrong. Anna then looked to Admiral Regar.

It was another gruff voice that spoke up though "please continue your Majesty" General Lars said with a nod.

"I wanted them all sent from different parts of town so that if we lose several there is a chance that one might get through" Anna finished dropping her head before she even finished. Silence fallowed after Anna finished talking. Finally just before Anna was going to stand and leave.

"That is a good idea. Most armies would have two maybe three archers watching for messenger birds. Each archer could get two maybe three, if they are very lucky. I would have never thought to have more than two ready for birds. You heard her man get going" General Lars finally said to Kai while knuckling his mustache. Kai then moved out of the room. Admiral Regar sent everyone else except Anna and General Lars out as well. Regar pulled a chair up near Anna and Lars stood with his arms crossed across from her.

"Princess Anna you have acted and thought of many things that an experienced General or Admiral would do in this very situation" Admiral Regar started.

"And even though I had my doubts last night I admit that I was wrong and you are right. Your father use to command troops in ways that I could only hope to mimic and you are doing it naturally" General Lars continued.

"Yes you don't know everything but you don't have to know everything you aren't alone in this. You stick with your gut, it is what saved you and your sister lives last summer and it will get us through this one" Admiral Regar finished with a reassuring hand on her shoulder and a soft squeeze.

"Don't get discouraged over what you don't know" General Lars said with a final nod. Anna appreciated the two different approaches one a stern man with just a hint of praise the other a gentler man with a reassuring squeeze.

"Ok so the Spirit of Anna will be ready in the morning. Are they still disembarking troops" Anna asked with some of her confidence restored.

"They were a few minutes ago but I'll send a runner for an update" the General said and moved out the door yelling for a runner. The Admiral picked up the loaf of bread and handed it to Anna before returning to the other side of the table and started calling for his aids to come back in here. Anna tore off a piece of bread and started to eat as she listened to the Admiral and before long she looked down and the whole loaf of bread was gone.

"Your father hardly ate when he got busy" Admiral Regar said with a smile before going back to the reports.


	4. Chapter 4

Valkyrie of Arendelle 4:

Anna was eating her dinner in the tallest rear tower that evening watching the unmarked ships and army across the fjord. The men finished disembarking around midday and have since set up camp. The enemy fleet then set up a defensive position, effectively blockading the fjord. No sea traffic could get in or out of Arendelle without having to go through the unmarked ships. The seven pigeons where released from all over the city around midmorning. They could only see them for so long and it looked like at least three made it past the enemy army. Anna could only hope that one of them could make the long flight to Kristinasund Island without incident. There was no word on Elsa, Kristoff or the messenger that Anna sent to find them.

Although General Lars and Admiral Regar where not bad company; what Anna needed now was someone she loved and trusted beyond a doubt. Anna was exhausted, with only a half of a night of sleep, all the planning, going from one meeting to another and only a loaf of bread to eat all day. It was almost dusk when she forced herself, with only a little prodding from the Admiral and a full on demand from the General, that Anna finally returned to castle to get a proper meal and some rest.

"Princess Anna may I interrupt" Guard Captain Rolo's voice rang out behind her.

"Of course Guard Captain. No need to be so formal" this was the first time she has seen him since the sword lesson from; was that only yesterday Anna thought? Anna then turned and looked at the Guard Captain and he had with him a beautifully crafted bow the likes Anna had never seen before.

"This bow belonged to your Mother. It has resided in the Armory ever since her passing. Your father had it made and engraved by the most experienced bow makers in the world. You will find no equal, it is light yet powerful. I saw your mother put an arrow through a hay target and the wood back. It is an amazing bow. After you started learning and I saw the skill you had with a bow, I knew that your mother would want you to have it" Rolo then handed her the bow.

He was right the bow was incredibly light and when Anna tested the pull strength of the bow she could easily pull it back but when she let it go it thwanged with a power all its own. "Thank you very much Rolo I love it" Anna inspected the bow. It seemed to be made of a wood that didn't grow near Arendelle and there was engraving along the shaft. The most prominent was the Arendelle insignia but there was other things a snow flake, reindeer antlers and several flowers. The engraving was made even more beautiful because it seemed like someone drew in the engravings with a gold ink.

"Your Majesty I have one other thing for you" Rolo called Anna's attention away from the bow. He also had a sword in a scabbard that look much like the sword that Anna now wore at her hip. "Your father's sword" was all Rolo said as he handed it to Anna. This sword should have gone down with the ship that her parents died with, how could it be here?

"How is this possible" Anna could hardly speak.

"Your father told me a king should always have two swords, one for thrilling and one for killing. Since your parents were going to a wedding, the one merely for thrilling and show went with them. This sword was locked in the armory with your mothers bow while they were gone. Your father said the metal in this sword has been in your family since the days when the entire known world feared the name Norse men. It has been re-forged many times to make it more modern but down in the base is the same metal that your forefathers mined and forged into a weapon of war" Anna looked down at the sword the planeness of the scabbard showed no hint at the treasure that lied within. When she pulled the sword from the scabbard, though, she could see that this was a sword of kings.

"It should go to Else she is eldest and she is Queen" Anna said reluctantly putting the sword away.

"Yes it should but the Queen has powers and weapons that are above and beyond any man made weapon. When she gets back you can give it to her until then hand me the guardsman sword that you are currently wearing and take the sword befitting a Princess Shield Maiden of Arendelle" Anna did just that she pulled at the sword belt at her waste and handed it to the Guard Captain. Anna then wrapped the belt and fastened her father's sword at her waist.

"Thank you" the Guard Captain than bowed low and turned and left. Anna looked down at her new weapons. Anna felt as though having those weapons made it so she had her father on one side and her mother standing at the other. Anna could face anything with her parents at her side she thought as she went downstairs to go get some sleep. The problem will still be there in the morning, staring at it all night wouldn't change that.

Anna woke up the next morning and rolled over to see if it was all a dream. It wasn't though, her mother's bow and her father's sword still leaned against the chair she place them last night when she came to bed. That meant that there was still an invading army and navy from an unknown country or countries as Anna suspected. Anna rang the little bell on her bed side table to announce she was awake and quickly her handmaiden Shasha came in the door with a fresh set of pantaloons and a very nice shirt. "Where are all these pantaloons and shirts coming from" Anna couldn't help but ask.

"When you started training with the bow like your mother Kai started having these made" Shasha replied as she laid the neatly folded clothing on the table near the dressing screen and filled the bowel next to them with hot water from the kettle she also brought in. Anna then scrubbed herself with the hot sponge and dried and got on the fresh cloths.

"Any news from the blockade" Anna asked.

"Nothing yet your majesty" just as Shasha finished speaking a loud knock started at her door.

"Your majesty Admiral Regar and General Lars request your urgent presence at the docks" with all haste Anna finished with her hair strapped her new sword at her hip and looped her quiver filled with arrows and her new unstrung bow over her shoulder and across her body. Then Anna headed down to the docks but before Anna even got to the gate Kai and a horse was brought to her. Remembering yesterday Anna quickly mounted and set off at a trot down to the docks. The guardsmen fallowed at a run and several others fallowed behind them. On horseback she definitely arrived faster but she could barely get a look and feel for the city populous. Next time if it was not to urgent Anna would definitely walk just to put the people at ease.

When Anna arrived at the docks she could see a new ship near the harbor. It was sailing a white flag and had several men standing at attention at the rail. This must be what Admiral Regar was talking about. Now the unknown enemy will have a face, a country and they will want to take something from Arendelle in order to leave peacefully. Anna rode up to the Admiral and General "So how do we proceed Admiral Regar send messengers back and forth between ships" Anna asked.

"No your Majesty. We send a messenger out to their ship and invite them into Arendelle only if they are willing to surrender their arms. We can set up a tent on the docks here in full view of the ship but keeping you protected. They might request you go to them and board their ship to negotiate, but since they are the aggressor I wouldn't recommend that. We would just strengthen their position by giving them a very important hostage".

"Send a messenger out with a couple of guards and tell them that we will guarantee the safety of their negotiator, and we wish to find a peaceful solution to the current predicament" as Anna finishes the Admiral starts to give out orders to have a ship readied immediately. At nearly the same time the General starts barking out orders to the guardsmen and a messenger that will be going out to the enemy ship. Anna can only smile and the differences in the way each of the two men work. Before too long a small boat carrying the messenger and four guardsmen and the captain of the boat was sailing out of the harbor. Anna watched the small boat approach the ship and the ship lowered a ladder to the messenger and guards. The group was only on the boat for a short time before descending back down and the boat returned to the dock.

"Your majesty they agree to a meeting but request that the meeting be held on a boat at the entrance to the harbor". Anna looked around the harbor to found a ship that would make a good meeting place. A barge that is used to move supplies across the bay that would normally be too heavy to go by cart, its flat easily movable and can support a tent and many people.

"Have the tent set on that barge and have the barge anchored just outside the harbor wall" Anna pointed out the ship. The Admiral nodded and started calling out orders to have it done "Return and tell them where the negotiations will be held". Anna then turned her horse and headed for the Admirals office. After several minutes General Lars walked in and stood across the table from Anna looking down at the maps. Several minutes after the General the Admiral walked in, poured three glasses of wine and set one in front of Anna and the General.

"What do you think they will ask for" Anna asked them.

"Probably land, goods and exclusive trade rights" Admiral Regar started.

"They don't deserve anything majesty" General Lars spat "they can't hope to defeat us they can only try to starve us out. Before this city starves one of many things will happen. Our army will march to Arendelle if they haven't gotten word from me in seven days. Admiral Westerguard will send messengers and they will not return and he will eventually send the navy. Finally the Queen will return eventually, if she has learned a few new tricks who knows what she could do to this army and navy".

"Then what do you recommend General" Anna asked.

"We need time your majesty. Stall these talks as long as possible. Ask to consult with your advisers often. Time is on our side" General Lars asserted.

"The General has the best plan thus far your majesty. As soon as Admiral Westerguard's messages don't get replies he will send scout ships to investigate and he will find the blockade and the enemy will be caught in between our entire navy. They would have no chance to defend or escape" Admiral Regar said.

"Ok we stall, wait and hope" Anna agreed. By the time Anna finished with her advisers the barge was in place, the tent was being raised and a second ship was next to the barge with furniture waiting for the tent to finish. The negotiations will be going by no later than midday.


	5. Chapter 5

I Don't Own Frozen or Any Characters.

Valkyrie of Arendelle 5:

Anna's prediction was correct she was now sitting on a small boat being ferried to the barge that is now a negotiation table and it was only midday. The enemy negotiators where already there Anna could see their boat already set next to the barge. Hopefully today Anna would find out who is sieging Arendelle. Anna stepped on to the barge and looked to the other negotiators; she didn't recognize any of them and there were no markings on their uniforms. Anna took the chair across from them and looked at the other three men at the table. Two are clean shaven, one has lighter brown hair the others are nearly black. One has a side burns that extend from his hairline down to his jaw bone.

"Princess Anna we are here to negotiate the surrender of Arendelle" the light haired one started.

"The Queen has no interest in surrendering, but we are willing to negotiate a cessation of hostilities against Arendelle. First who are you and why are you sieging Arendelle" Anna stated plainly.

"Do not mention the Ice Monster. She is not in Arendelle at this time. If she was she would have turned the fjord to ice destroying the fleet and slaughtered our men by turning them into her ice slaves" the bearded men spat.

"Do not insult my sister, she has sent me here to negotiate for her because you have attacked a peaceful kingdom. The Queen doesn't want to deal with your dishonorable leaders" Anna rarely got angry but hearing them talk about Elsa like that made her blood boil.

"Princess we know the Queen is not in the city. Now if you value the lives of your people surrender Arendelle by sun down tomorrow or we will burn Arendelle to the ground and enslave its people. If you are willing to surrender lower your flags and raise whites" the third man said. After saying it all three men stood and left the table. Anna was shocked they raised a white flag to negotiate and then only said that they want Arendelle to surrender and that's it. Anna climbed into the small ship and the captain returned her to the docks.

"Your majesty how did it go" General Lars asked.

"They are demanding our surrender by sundown tomorrow. They also know that Elsa isn't here. How could they know that with such certainty? We didn't even know she needed to leave until the day before when she turned the throne room into an ice skating ring" Anna looked to her advisors and they both stood before her with shocked looks in their faces. Admiral Regar started the call to have the tent pulled down and the barge pulled back into the harbor.

"Your majesty we can't surrender. I'll have your earlier order of every able bodied man armed and on the wall by tomorrow evening" General Lars said as he started to walk away. Anna was still in shock at what she heard. How did those men know Elsa wasn't in Arendelle? There must be someone that gave them the information. Anna walked over to where Admiral Regar was ordering men to have the barge brought back.

"Admiral did any ships leave the evening before the enemy ships showed up" Anna asked.

"I will have someone check the logs Princess Anna if I may ask why" the Admiral stopped everything to turn and looked at Anna.

Anna walked up, stood on her tip toes and whispered into the Admirals ear "We might have eyes and ears that are not loyal to Arendelle in the city" if the Admiral was shocked to hear this information he didn't have any outward reaction. The Admiral just nodded his head yes and then called for the dock ledgers. Anna then sent a runner to bring General Lars to her as well. Admiral Regar and General Lars both served under Anna's father these two where the only two currently in the city that Anna felt she could trust, after finding that no ships left Arendelle the night before the enemy navy arrived. Anna then told General Lars, he reacted fairly similar to the Admiral, the General merely stood looked around and then bent and whispered in Anna's ear.

"I have some men that we can trust. They will secure certain areas" General Lars then just bowed and walked away.

"General I want a message sent to Guard Captain Rolo that he is to have half the guards spend tonight with their families. Then the next night the rest of the guards should spend it with their families. I also want it passed around that tomorrow evening all women and children are to pack up several changes of clothing and they are to come to castle until the siege is over. I am going to return to the castle when you and the Admiral are finished return to the castle" Anna then had someone retrieve her horse and headed home. Anna had no intention of surrendering Arendelle but her people are what really concerned her.

It was evening by the time General, Admiral and it appeared Guard Captain Rolo decided to come with them back to the castle. They all gathered in library looking at the map of Arendelle.

"Is there anything else we can do gentlemen" Anna asked. All three of them shook their heads no. General Lars pulled a bottle and four glasses out of a bag at his hip, uncorked the bottle and poured some of the amber liquid in each glass.

"Well you shouldn't drink the night before a battle, but since we know they will wait until after sundown before even thinking about attacking, I say we drink" General Lars then passed each of them a glass.

Anna took the glass, held it up and the other three men joined her in the gesture. "To Arendelle" all four of them said in unison. Anna took only a small sip of the bitter liquid while the other men drained their glasses. The liquor was smoky flavored, it burned on the way down, gave her a warm feeling in her stomach and Anna had to suppress coughing.

"Are they going to attack tomorrow after sundown" Anna asked while taking another sip of the liquor.

"Most likely not. Moving the army along the coast of the fjord is difficult in the daylight at night they would risk injury to their men" General Lars explained.

"The navy might attack after sundown. I am going to be aboard the Spirit of Anna by then in case they do attack" Admiral Regar said after passing his glass to General Lars to refill.

"I have already had half of the guard sent home to their families as you requested. The other half of the men will spend tomorrow afternoon and evening with their families. If they attack after sundown we will be ready" Guard Captain Rolo said after getting his glass back once again full.

Anna drained the last of her glass before saying "You three should go and spend time with your families".

Anna then handed the glass back to General Lars who filled it again and passed it back saying "Thank you your majesty" General Lars then capped the bottle, bowed to Anna and headed toward the door.

"Your majesty we will get through this no matter what" Admiral Regar stood and headed out the door as well. Anna looked down at her now half full second glass of liquor started to feel a bit lonely when she heard a glass hit the table across from her.

"Guard Captain why don't you go spend time with your family" Anna asked

"My wife died several winters ago. My children are grown and have their own families. Plus I didn't want to leave you here alone" Rolo said.

"Thank you Captain. Can you tell me about my father" Anna asked knowing that she might be opening a door that she long since closed.

"Things came to your father so easily. He could pick up any sport, weapon or job and in about a day he was good in a week he was great and in a month he was an expert. You are a lot like him really" Rolo said with a smile on his face. "Your father changed a lot after the accident" Rolo started to hesitate after that. Anna knew what accident he was talking about. Anna didn't find out until just recently that it was an accident that caused her hair to have a white streak and the reason her parents separated Anna and Elsa.

"Why do you think my parents did what they did" Anna asked. Elsa and Anna speculated several times over the last year, but the Guard Captain was someone who could actually shed some light on the subject.

"You have to understand princess. Your parents were scared" Rolo started.

"My father wasn't afraid of Elsa or anything" Anna interrupted.

"You are right your father wasn't afraid of Elsa but they were afraid for you and for Elsa. Elsa's abilities are powerful and could hurt people. Your father didn't want Elsa to hurt anyone. Just think what it would have done to Elsa if she had accidently killed someone or worse if she killed you or your parents" Rolo said staring off into the distance. "Your parents did what they thought was best for both of you. They didn't know what to do. If they knew that suppressing her abilities made things worse" Rolo just left it there. Anna drained the last of her drink before standing on a little shaky legs Guard Captain stood with her.

"Guard Captain Rolo thank you" Anna then headed to her room. Guard Captain Rolo bowed and opened the door for her as she left. Anna thought she might be a little drunk from the drink. It was her first time drinking such strong liquor but she had seen people, in the past, walk like she was walking after drinking too much. Shasha helped Anna out of her cloths and helped her into bed. Two glasses was all Anna had and now she can hardly get out of her cloths and into bed by herself.


	6. Chapter 6

I Don't own Frozen or any characters with in. The story really picks up in action from this point forward.

Valkyrie of Arendelle 6:

Anna stood at the head of the troop of men that are armed with bows and quivers full of arrows. Waiting for the sign from the guards on the wall to signal that the enemy is in range and they would then start sending wave after wave of arrows at the enemy so that they can never relax to try and assault the wall. While Anna waited she started thinking about the day before.

The day before was like a blur. Anna slept in that day probably with the help of the two glasses liquor. Anna than spent the rest of the day moving all over the city preparing for the next day's siege. The castle larders have never been so stocked with food and supplies, there was even food and supplies in the attic towers. Anna sat on her horse at the entrance of the bridge to the castle smiled, waved and said any kind words she could think of to as many women and children as she could.

Admiral Regar had sent notes from the Spirit of Anna throughout the day about the enemies movements. General Lars spent the day making sure every able bodied man was armed and armored. Guard Captain Rolo spent the day readying the walls, setting up barricades in the streets, securing the doors and entrances and even barricading a few. All three of them asked Anna to stay in the castle during the battle. Anna of course refused and was standing near the east wall giving her bow skills to the defense.

That evening Anna ate dinner with the women and children of Arendelle and tried to tell them it will all be ok. The General was correct though the army didn't move at all that night. So Anna went in bed to try and sleep but couldn't stop thinking about all those faces and how many would be weeping for their fathers, husbands, sons and brothers by that time today. Would they even be able to weep tomorrow or would they be prisoners to some foreign country. Would Anna even be alive tomorrow, would Else and Kristoff return home a ghost city that is nearly burnt to the ground? Anna wished she could have them with her now, but since the runner still had not returned then that meant he didn't find Kristoff and would probably be on his way to the trolls to see if they knew where Elsa or Kristoff was. Anyway none of them would be back by end of day.

Anna must have fallen asleep at some point that night because it was a blink of the eye when Shasha shook Anna awake. Guard Captain Rolo had found some leather armor that was made for a woman. Some armorers spent a day resizing some of pieces and they now fit like they were made for Anna. The armor barely restricted Anna's movement and after a few practice shots with her bow she was back to normal. It was still dark when Anna rode her horse over to the east wall and she could see guardsmen lining the wall. More guardsmen stood in the courtyard ready to defend if the enemy somehow made it through the gate. Behind Anna stood every able bodied man in the city with bows and quivers full of arrows. When the signal came the archers would start raining wave after wave of arrows down on the enemy so that they would never be able to relax.

The sounds coming from the harbor snapped Anna out of her day dream. Anna could see only half of the home fleet and many ships where moving to meet the enemy. Admiral Regar already had the Spirit of Anna firing at the incoming fleet. The Galleon had a range that could have sieged a city without ever being in danger from the city walls. Anna could see Guard Captain Rolo and his men moving along the walls getting things ready for the enemy. General Lars was standing several feet in front of Anna with the guardsmen ready to defend the archers with sword and shields if necessary.

Anna watched Guard Captain Rolo for the sign for the archers to start firing. Before too long he waved the flag and Anna yelled out

"Archers at the ready" Anna pulled an arrow out and nocked it in the bow and looked around see if everyone was ready. It wasn't one fluid motion like the stories but before too long everyone was ready. Anna yelled out "Aim" than after a min "Fire". Anna was shocked at the amount of arrows that flew over the wall and she then had the archers ready again before long the second wave sailed over the wall and then the screams happened.

Anna read many books, heard stories and none of them ever said anything about screams of the dying men that sailed over the wall. Anna froze she didn't remember what to do but another man that was older with gray hair that might have been a retired guardsman took up the call and a third wave of arrows sailed. Anna looked to the top of the wall and one of the cauldrons of boiling oil got pored over. The horror of it all weighed down on Anna that she couldn't even stand. Anna sat down on the ground her legs couldn't even hold her up and covered her ears with her hands trying to block out the sound. Anna then looked toward the harbor and saw ships everywhere some on fire some with gaping holes in them. War is terrible and Anna couldn't believe what was going on, she didn't know what to do. Anna wanted to scream when a hand reached under her armpit and pulled her to her feet. Anna stared at the man pulling her up and he was saying something but Anna couldn't hear him it was too loud. What was going on Anna started to scream when the man slapped her across the face and everything came crashing back down on her.

"Your Majesty go back to the castle this is no place for a woman and a princess" General Lars was screaming at her. Anna breathed in a deep breath of air and pulled herself together.

"No I'm sorry general I just wasn't prepared for the" Anna just trailed off there. General Lars looked at her with eyes that mimicked the look he gave her several days ago when she woke him up about the pirates. General Lars then went to say something but Anna just looked past him toward the gate at the wall.

"General what is going on at the gate" Anna asked.

General Lars turned and started looking squinting his eyes "They must be reinforcing the gate they might have a battering ram coming".

Anna started to push herself through the guardsmen getting closer so she could see better and then she saw it, several men on the ground. Men reinforcing the gate wouldn't be lying down on the ground. Two of the men were spinning the mechanics that open the door. It seemed General Lars realized at the same time that Anna did and screamed out

"Enemies at the gate we have been betrayed. Protect the gate" Anna drew and arrow and let it fly and one of the men fell to the ground. The men realized they had been spotted and all of them started spinning the mechanism to open the door as fast as possible. Anna let a second arrow fly and dropped another man but there wasn't anything she could do the door opened enough to let men through. Men started pouring through and Anna started firing arrows at them as fast as she could draw them, almost everyone finding a deadly mark. Guardsmen swarmed around her with weapons drawn. Anna reached back and grabbed at nothing. Anna had fired all her arrows and only had fathers sword left.

General Lars ran past her and he screamed at Anna "Fall back princess before it's too late". Anna couldn't fall back her city was in danger. General Lars then put a large horn to his lips and blew. The horn blast got everyone's attention in the area. Anna saw Guard Captain Rolo started sending men down from the wall to help reinforce the gate. Anna looked to the harbor but it seems that the fleet can't help defend the wall. Anna couldn't tell how the battle was going at sea but it was going bad on the ground.

Anna turned back and saw a couple of men wearing a red coats break through the line and one of them looked toward Anna and started moving toward her. Anna slung her bow over her shoulder, pulled it tight and drew her sword. The man just smiled at Anna with a murderous grin when Anna moved towards him with the sword moving in a slashing motion to get his attention. The man was not ready for her to attack in such a skill full way he was able to barely block the slash but it was a feigning attack that caused him to over rotate and Anna was able to move fluidly to the side and thrust her sword and made contact with the man's torso just under the ribs. The shock left the man's face as he went limp and Anna pulled her sword free with gore dripping off of it.

Anna felt a presence behind her and she spun around with her sword in a defensive position. It was a good thing she did because the sword deflected a mace that would have knocked Anna unconscious, if not killed her. The impact caused the sword to vibrate and the vibration made Anna's arms sting. The mace wielding man spun around with the mace headed for Anna's face in a blow that will most likely kill her. Anna ducked under the swing brought her sword up and caught the man just across the leg. The wound wasn't deep but it caused enough damage that the man had to drop down to one knee. Anna darted to the side and there was nothing he could do as Anna's sword plunged through his chest. Anna then put her foot to the man and pushed him off looking for her next opponent. General Lars pulled his greatsword from the man that he just put down and he looked at Anna and screamed "Fall back to the second barricade. We can't hold the gate anymore". Just than a mace came down on his arm in a blow that probably broke his arm. The General screamed as he dropped his greatsword and pulled a short sword with his remaining good arm to defend himself. Anna ran to his aid and brought her sword across the back of the attacking man. The attacker didn't even see it coming as Anna's sword sliced through the man shoulder down his chest. Anna pulled her sword out to see General Lars on the ground. Anna grabbed Lars under the arm and started to drag him away from the battle. Another man grabbed the General under the other arm and started helping Anna.

"Fall back to the barricade" Guard Captain Rolo started yelling. Anna was shocked to see that he was the man that was helping her move General Lars. Anna looked behind her and several men stood their ground and closed gaps as other fell back.

"Fall back" Anna yelled at them. "Why are those men not retreating Rolo" Anna yelled in Rolo's face.

"Majesty those men have chosen to die to make sure some others live" Rolo said with what Anna thought was almost pride. When Anna was almost to the barricade Anna turned and saw that the few men that stayed back where cut down in one last push from the enemy. After the enemy started pushing through the gates, they saw that the defenders had retreated to a fortified barricade. Anna saw that they all stopped and worked the gate open the rest of the way.

Two men took the General from Anna and Rolo. Another man handed Anna a second quiver full of arrows. Guard Captain Rolo then grabbed Anna shoulder and asked "Your Majesty what happened at the gate how did they get it so easy"?

"We were betrayed. Several of the guards at the gate killed the other men and by the time General Lars and I saw what was going on it was too late. I killed several men but the door was open enough that more men could get through" Guard Captain Rolo sighed and put his hand on his head.

"God help us. We might have to fall back to the bridge" Anna could hear despair in his voice.

"Guard Captain we need to stand as long as we can. The navy might be winning their battle and if they do we will start seeing fire raining down on the enemy. We can't give up that much of Arendelle unless we absolute must. If they are going to take Arendelle then they will have to sweat bleed and die at every corner to get it" Anna's words must have done something because a sparkle returned to Rolo's eyes.

"Her Majesty is right. We can't let them have Arendelle without bleeding for every inch they get" Rolo yells to no one. Anna than looked around and saw that all of the men's eyes were on them. Anna looked back to Rolo and gave her a wink before he stood and said "Get arrows to the men with bows if you don't have a bow grab a shield and any weapon you can use" Anna noticed that men stood a little straighter and moved with purpose once again.

Anna looked towards the gate again and noticed that the men were out of arrow range and they appeared to be preparing a lined charge at this barricade. Anna grabbed her bow and the quiver of arrows and looked to Guard Captain Rolo and he pointed to the back behind the line of men with shields and swords. Anna understood and moved back and got in line with the archers. The men at front of the enemy line started to march toward them. It seemed the men weren't interested in moving into the city but where instead only interested in the defeat of the defenders.

Once they were in range Rolo signaled for the archers. Anna started the call once again and the remaining archers once again rain arrows down on the enemy troops. The sounds of battle start again, it sickened Anna to think that the noise no longer sounded like the screams of pain but the sounds of battle. That must be why no one ever talked about it. It was too horrible to describe, and what was even more horrible is that you could so easily tune it out.

Anna pulled the next volley back to her cheek when Anna noticed a sound coming from her left. Anna turned and saw that the enemy had not forgone entering the city they just sent a few men around to flank the defenders. There was a barricade on the surrounding streets as well but it was much smaller. Anna loosed her arrow into the chest of one of the men jumping over the barricade. "Enemy on the left flank" Anna kept loosing arrows at the left flank. Once again today Anna reached for her next arrow and found nothing. Anna looked around and saw that most men were running out of arrows again.

For the second time today Anna drew her sword and headed to reinforce the left flank. The men there were barely holding. As Anna arrived a man jumped over the barricade and started swinging his chained mace around keeping Anna at bay with its increased range. Anna wasn't sure how to defeat this man when an arrow struck the man in the thigh. This was the opening Anna needed a thrust with her sword pierced the man just below the ribs. The man grabbed her sword near his wound as if he could stop the life from pouring out of himself. Anna put a foot against his forearm and pulled her sword free. The man fell to the ground and his lifeblood poured out of him. Anna looked for another opponent when searing pain shot through her left arm. Anna looked down and saw a dagger had been plunged completely through her forearm. The man on the ground started to laugh and cough up blood.

"I might not have killed you bitch but you will always think of me when you see your arm" it was the last thing the man said before stopping all breathing. Anna screamed out in pain and grabbed the dagger to pull it out when a hand stopped her. It was the elderly man that took over when she panicked at the gate.

"You are no help anymore princess. Find a medic but leave the dagger in. If you pull it out you might bleed to death before you find one" Anna nodded her head sheathed her sword cradled her arm and started moving towards the castle. By the time Anna reached the second barricade the blood started to drip out of the wound much faster. Anna needed her horse or someone to help her. Anna sat down at the third barricade, Anna needed to rest. Anna never needed to rest while walking around the city before but Anna had never fought a battle like she had been in this morning. Anna decided that she needed to close her eyes for a bit and then she would continue past through the fourth to the castle.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Frozen or any characters but I do love them.

Valkyrie of Arendelle 7:

Anna was warm and lying down on a soft bed. Wait she needed to get to the castle before she bled out. Anna sat up and noticed that she was in her bed. Anna looked down and her arm and instead of seeing a dagger protruding from it, her left arm was bandaged. Anna must have made some sort of noise because Shasha came running in.

"Your majesty you shouldn't be moving. You past out at the third barricade, a group of guardsman moving back to the front lines found you and rushed you back here. We couldn't wake you and a doctor removed the dagger, stitched up the wound and wrapped it" Shasha looked very worried.

"I need to get back to the front lines" Anna said but as she started to stand she got very weak in the legs and the world started spinning. Anna then grabbed her side table and Shasha rushed to help her but Anna just shook her head.

"Your majesty there isn't anything more you can do today you need to rest" Shasha said with concern in her voice.

Anna just stood there for a minute and when the world settled and her legs could support her again Anna stood up at full height in defiance. Anna then noticed her hair was out of her usual double braid. Anna just pulled her hair back to a single tail and turned so Shasha could tie a ribbon around it. Anna then headed out of her room. Shasha was correct about one thing Anna was in no shape to fight right now. Instead Anna headed up the castle walls to see how the battle was going on both fronts. Anna was shocked to see the white hair of General Lars standing on the wall.

"General it's good to see you are still alive" Anna was shocked to see the left half of the Generals face seemed to not work and his left arm was wrapped and hung limply at his side. The Generals normally stern looking face drooped, his left eye was barely open, his cheek and lips drooped as though he had no feeling in that side of the face. When he talked only one side of his mouth moved.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed Majesty" with a little shock in his voice.

"I should be and so should you but here we are" Anna's reply brought a half smile from the General "How are things fairing on the ground General"?

"They have moved to the third barricade. Unfortunately our only hope was on holding the wall as long as possible. Now that they are in the city we have no chance of winning with our numbers" General Lars said with a grim look on his face.

"Is there no hope General" Anna asks.

"The castle is our only hope left for a defense to last any length. Even then I don't know how long we can last in here. On a good note the Admiral is still in this fight but even the navy seemed to have had its own problems. Only the Spirit of Anna appears to be left undamaged or barely damaged. Queen Elsa's Lance appears damaged but still moving and fighting" the General handed Elsa a small looking glass that she could hold one handed. Anna looked through the glass and everything the General reported was accurate. None of the home fleet frigates are to be seen, the two galleons are still moving and every once in a while the Spirit of Anna fires at the enemy. Looking at the Enemy fleet appears just as bad, if not worse shape. All of the enemies smaller ships have been destroyed as well and one of the three galleons is sinking in the middle of the fjord.

"What is Admiral Regar doing General the enemy is just sitting out there and he isn't firing at them. Shouldn't he be putting the finishing touches on them" Anna was confused.

"I think he is low on ammo. I watched him expertly pull in the enemy galleon in the middle of the fjord with the Elsa looking like they were attacking. The Spirit hit the enemy ship right under the main mast and hit something that caused it to start sinking. Admiral only used one shot and now is letting time do the rest" General Lars observations appear to be the only logical solution.

"Well then General let's find a way to get him some ammo" Anna turned and look to the only dock left under Arendelle's control. Only a couple of fishing boats and the barge, that the negotiations where held on, were left on this side of the dock. The barge could hold the ammo for the Elsa and Anna but moving the barge out in open water was difficult on a good day. The barge captain was elder and might not have been on the front. Anna handed the looking glass back to the General and moved down stairs and into the courtyard. There where to many people in the courtyard and Anna couldn't find the face she barely knew and had hardly seen. As soon as Anna was at the bottom of the stairs, every face in the courtyard looked toward Anna.

"Arendelle needs your help. The Admiral is fighting in the bay and I think he can win but we think he is running out of ammunition. I need people to help load the barge in the dock with as much ammunition as we have. I also need a strong swimmer that can swim out to the Spirit of Anna and inform the Admiral that we are coming" before Anna even finished speaking people were standing and volunteering to help. The first two people in front of Anna was a woman and a young boy.

"My son can swim across the bay and back Princess" the woman said and the boy was bouncing with excitement at speaking with the Princess.

Anna knelt down and looked at the boy in the face and said "I want you two to go to the top of this wall and look at how far it is" it didn't look like the Spirit of Anna was any farther from the castle; as it would be across the bay but there is a difference in swimming across the bay and in open water.

The next face was familiar to Anna, it was the elderly captain of the barge "Your majesty I will be happy to do something in service to Arendelle's war. I just need to know where to go" Anna pointed up the stairs and the captain moved up the stairs to look at where he had to go. So many women volunteered to help move that it would take barely an hour to fill the barge. The captain was moving back down stairs and said

"Majesty it will be easy to move the barge out there but I don't think there will be anyway to get the barge back. The current though is flowing right toward the enemy fleet if we filled the rest of the barge with lamp oil we could turn the barge into a floating fire weapon" it was a good idea. Anna only hoped the boy could swim out and could tell the Admiral what they were doing.

"We are confident he can make it majesty. We just need to get down to the water and how is he going to convince the Admiral he is telling the truth" the woman asked. Anna pulled the royal stamp that hung on a necklace from around her neck and put it around the boy's neck.

"When you get on the ship show the Admiral this and that you have blue wax information. Then tell the Admiral that we are going to be sending a barge out filled with ammunition. Also the barge with have lamp oil and to let it go towards the enemy and then light it on fire" Anna smiled at the boy. The boy repeated her direction word for word, he turned to leave but Anna grabbed his arm and gave him a one armed hug. "Thank you" Anna said with a kiss on the cheek. The boy looked like he was about to explode when his mother pulled him towards the open gates.

Anna then moved with all the women volunteers and the captain to the docks. The captain took command and started having the women move the heating oil first. Then the large boxes filled with ammo for the Anna. In about an hour the barge was filled to the brim. Anna then ran over to where the rocks surrounding the castle. The boy's mother was standing there watching.

"How is our little man doing" Anna asked. The boy's mother pointed and Anna could barely make out a small dot crawling up a rope out of the water and onto the Spirit of Anna. Anna then saw a man on the top of the mast wave a flag. The message has been delivered. Anna then ran back to the dock and told the captain to set sail. The women volunteers where moving back down the bridge when Anna heard the sounds of feet moving quickly toward her. Anna turned and saw the men were falling back toward the last barricade that was built across the road that led to the bridge. It was the last defense before the bridge itself.

Anna moved over to the men that are preparing the barricade "What's going on at the front"?

"We can't hold them back any farther they keep flanking us and we don't have the men to hold both fronts. Guard Captain Rolo wanted us to move back here and get things ready for the fall back. Here at least we can't be flanked they will have to come over the barricade" Anna could hear the sounds of battle slowly approaching. "Guard Captain Rolo wants one of the castle doors closed and barricaded. The other one partially closed and have barricade equipment readied to be moved once the door is closed" the head guardsman explained. Anna nodded and headed back to the castle and ordered one door closed and barricaded. The other side partially closed as ordered and while some men were moving the second door a yell came from behind Anna.

"Princess what are you doing" General Lars ran up.

"Guard Captain Rolo ordered the gates prepared to be closed. Close one and barricade it and have the other partially closed and barricade materials readied. They have had to fall back to the final barricade just off the bridge" Anna could see that the news was as bad as she thought.

"The barge made it to the Spirit of Anna. They then let the barge go and it is almost to the enemy fleet I thought you would want to see it" General Lars's news was better than Anna's. Anna started to head to the stairs when the loudest noise she had ever heard and a flash of light shined over the walls. Anna and the General Lars moved up the stairs to see what had happened. The barge was no ware to be seen but fire surrounded one of the enemy galleons. It seemed that the lamp oil covered the whole area around the galleon. It was too bad the other one wasn't close enough to catch on fire. It is the opening Admiral Regar needed, The Spirit of Anna and the Queen Elsa's Lance both started moving toward the final enemy Galleon.

Anna grabbed General Lars's looking glass and moved it toward the ground battle. It didn't look good out there, the enemy soldiers hadn't gotten past the final barricade but they were raining bolts down on the defenders. Arendelle's defenders couldn't hold out for long, no sooner did Anna think that and the men started retreating down the bridge. Several more men stood their ground to keep the enemy at bay so the others could escape. Anna called for archers to man the wall and to have the gates closed and barricaded after the last man made it through.

Anna could see that last man through was Guard Captain Rolo and he was pulling a wounded man behind him. After he was through the door shut and the few healthy men and even some injured started moving wagons and other barricading material in the way.

"I'm sorry you're Majesty. We just couldn't hold them their numbers are just too great. The betrayal at the east gate signed our defeat" Guard Captain Rolo said while breathing very hard nearly out of breath.

"You did everything you could Guard Captain. We helped the Admiral out by restocking his ammo and he might be able to finish the enemy fleet so he can turn his attack to help us here" Anna put her good hand on his shoulder. General Lars simply nodded his head at Anna's words.

"They must know that the navy is losing. They started throwing themselves at us as hard as possible" Rolo started when the gates creaked when something heavy hit it hard. A lot of the women in the courtyard screamed at the sound.

Anna yelled "All women and children help move the injured into the castle. Once everyone is in bar the doors and put every piece of furniture in front of the doors" Anna moved over to a man that she could tell had died from his wounds. Anna grabbed his shield and pulled his belt out from around him. Anna then handed the belt to Guard Captain Rolo "Guard Captain I want you to strap this shield to my arm. I want it as tight as possible".

"After hers you can do mine as well" General Lars moved next to Anna. Another guardsman who has lost one of his eyes strapped the shield to the General's arm. When Rolo pulled the belt as tight as he could Anna screamed out in pain but kept nodding her head to keep going. After the shield was strapped so tight to her arm that it was like the shield was a part of Anna.

It gave Anna a little satisfaction that General Lars also screamed out when they strapped the shield to his arm especially when he screamed at the guardsman "Did I tell you to stop when I yelled IDIOT". All the while the gates kept getting hit hard and the creaking sounds it was making sounded like it wouldn't last too much longer. The rest of the men came down from the wall all arrows had been fired, there was nothing more they could do.

Anna saw Bishop Mark headed into the castle when she called out his name. He stopped and turned toward Anna and Anna said "Bishop if you could give us our last rights or whatever you recommend"

"You're Majesty. These men will surely want to take you prisoner. They would never kill you" Bishop Mark said with confusion.

"Bishop Arendelle is my city, this castle is my home. I would rather die before seeing these men desecrate its halls. I'm sure they want to take me prisoner but I'll make sure that as long as there is air in my lungs I will be swinging this sword to kill" Anna replied plainly. Anna then knelt in front of the Bishop. General Lars and Guard Captain Rolo knelt besides her and Anna heard every man that could still fight kneel behind her. The Bishop sighed and preformed the last rites blessing before turned and headed into the castle.


	8. Final Chapter

I don't own Frozen or the Characters.

Valkyrie of Arendelle 8:

Boom a small whole appeared in the gate as Anna moved and stood in front of the gate. When it came crashing down the enemy would see the Princess of Arendelle standing defiantly at the center of the final defenders. Anna turned and saw that nearly every man behind her was injured in some way, another boom hit the gate.

"Men if you want to surrender I will not blame you. I will even give you my blessing" Anna started and hoped she could be inspiring. No man wanted to surrender "Earlier today I said that they would have to bleed for every corner of Arendelle that took from us. Instead we have made them bleed for every inch they took. I don't know if our ancestors are correct but know that we stand here our sins forgiven. If our ancestors where correct then this battle will pave your way to heaven" Anna turned back to the gate. The men behind her started yelling at the enemy through the whole in the gate. Anna put her shield up in front of herself and started hitting the hilt of her sword on her shield. The General and Guard Captain started copying her action and everyone in the final defenders started. The gates came crashing down and men starts pouring through them. Anna started walking toward the enemy with shield raised and several bolts came flying at her, and Anna ducked behind her shield and the impact caused her arm to feel like it was on fire.

The first man Anna reached swung a wild swing that was toward her head. Anna easily ducked and thrust her sword up and pierced through the man's chest. When the men fell Anna brought her shield down on the man's head with a crunch. Anna learned just because you hit a man with a killing blow the man could still be a danger until he was actually dead. Anna kept her shield up and pushed against the rush of men. Anna kept swinging her sword and sometimes she struck hit flesh other times metal but the push never stopped. Suddenly searing pain shot through Anna's left side. Screaming out in pain Anna looked down and saw a spear head had pierced her side of her abdomen. The man at the other end of the spear was chopped down by Guard Captain Rolo.

When his eyes fallowed the spear and saw where it ended he screamed out "Her Majeisty is injured pull her back". Anna just shook her head no and swung her shield edge down on the wood shaft shattering it. Leaving the spear head in kept her from bleeding out as fast. Anna knew that this wound will kill her eventually, but wanted to kill as many of them as she could first. Protect Arendelle to her last breath which would come sooner rather than later. The knowledge freed Anna in a sense, no longer shackled by the fear of death freed her and Anna took the new freedom to heart. Anna threw herself into battle with a new found fury. Anna became death itself, every swing of her sword hit flesh and every bash of her shield felt a crunch of bone. Anna's push drove the enemy back toward the door, to her right General Lars pushed forward and to her left Guard Captain fallowed deep into the enemies ranks.

Anna could feel herself getting colder as her lifeblood was pouring out of her. Anna's blood was dripping down her left hand as the wound that she suffered earlier had reopened and the wound in her left flank was taking its toll as well. Anna could see the bridge through the destroyed gate and suddenly the bridge lit up with a flash and liquid fire spilled across the entire bridge. Anna could feel the heat from the fires now raging on the bridge and hear the screams of the men that where flailing trying to put out fire on their flesh. A second flash happened farther down the bridge and again flames washed over the whole area sticking to flesh, stone and anything in the area. Where an army once stood filling the bridge there was now flame. The only safe haven for the enemy troops that in the castle itself, unfortunately the Arendelle defenders where still out numbered.

Anna took the moment of shock that everyone was in to dispatch several enemy soldiers but it wasn't long before they started fighting back. Anna had just put her sword through a man's chest and she could see a spear flying at her chest. Anna knew that this was the end there was no way she could move fast enough to block the spear, suddenly General Lars leapt between Anna and the spear and then crumple to the ground. Anna screamed at seeing the General fall and threw her sword with all her might at the man that sent the spear. The sword spiraled through the air and then plunged into the man's chest down to the hilt. Anna then ran over and caught the General as he fell but it was too late the fury that burned in the man's eyes was gone and only blackness filled them.

Anna hand shivered as she grabbed the Generals sword and stood to meet the coming rush of men. Anna was so cold but she couldn't stop fighting, then suddenly searing pain flashed in her right chest and it was hard to breathe. Standing there Anna looked down and a bolt fired from a crossbow was sticking out of her chest, looking up Anna spotted the man that had fired the bolt. Everything started to go black as it seemed that her body finally started to give out in her last act of defiance Anna screamed as loud as she could as she once again threw the Generals sword and watched it sail through the air. The man with the crossbow could only watch in shock and the sword berried itself deep in his chest. Anna couldn't stand anymore and dropped to her knees and fell back on to her back. Anna stared up into the sky and saw the aurora overhead, everything started going black when it almost looked like it was starting to snow.

Epilogue:

Being dead wasn't as bad as Anna expected it was warm, she was lying on a soft pillow like cloud maybe, and she could still think. Anna's one regret was that she wouldn't see Elsa and Kristoff again, because she loved them both so much that just thinking about never seeing them again made her chest hurt worse than the crossbow bolt did. If Anna was dead why does her chest hurt thinking about never seeing Elsa or Kristoff again? The thought brought Anna's black world crashing down around her and Anna's eyes popped open. Anna was looking at the ceiling in her room and heard people quietly talking near her.

"I have never done that before. I didn't even know it was possible until after I did it Kristoff" Elsa whispered.

"It has been over a week Elsa do you think she will ever wake up" Kristoff asked.

"The amount of damage she had suffered it was amazing she was still alive when we found her. If I was somehow able to heal all those wounds maybe it will take her body a while to figure out it isn't dying anymore" Elsa says with a painful sound in her voice that made Anna want to hug her close and tell her it will be ok.

"I think Anna's body just figured that out" Anna said sitting up so she was resting her back against the pillows. Hearing Anna's voice made both of them jump and turn with shocked in their faces. Elsa ran over and hugged Anna and Kristoff put his arms around both of them and hugged them both.

"What happened, I expected to be dead" Anna had to ask. While Elsa took a minute to get herself together, and wipe away her tears of happiness, Kristoff answered.

"I don't know when you fell but Elsa and I arrived just as the Spirit of Anna started firing on the men lined up on the bridge. Elsa summoned up an army of ice knights that charged through the open doors of the east gate. The ice knights flooded into the city hunting down any of the enemy soldiers they could find. We than ran across the bay towards the castle Elsa then dispatched several other men and then ran into the fire and it just parted around us. When we entered the courtyard we only saw a few men left fighting, the Guard Captain stood over your body engaged in battle with several enemies. When we saw you lying there covered in blood I charged in to help the Guard Captain but before I even got there Elsa summoned spears of ice out of the ground piercing every enemy solider in the courtyard. Basically I did nothing and Elsa did everything" by the time Kristoff finished Elsa was able to get herself together.

"Basically everything Kristoff said was correct. The last thing that happened was we ran over and the Guard Captain said 'She just went down I think she is still alive'. I didn't even realize what I was doing until after I did it. I just grabbed your limp body and hugged you close and started to pour my magic into you and the ice was able to flow into the wounds and stopped the bleeding. Then somehow I was to cause your body to stich itself back together, but there was so much blood" Elsa just left it off there. Anna then grabbed both of them again and hugged them for who knows how long.


End file.
